


Falling for You

by ForsakenButFree



Series: In the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenButFree/pseuds/ForsakenButFree
Summary: When Beelzebub destroys your room, you're forced to share rooms. Will anything happen between you while you're spending your nights with him? (Yes.)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: In the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641247
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 doesn't include any mature content but Chapter 2 does!

When Lucifer explained that you would be sharing a room with Beelzebub for a few weeks while your room was being repaired, you were shocked. It seemed unnaturally lax of Lucifer to allow, but you supposed that it made the most sense considering he did have two beds. You shrugged and the two of you headed to Beel’s room.

“So, this is my room,” he said. There are two beds, one decorated with a pink moon theme and the other with an orange sun theme. Beel seemed to like orange, so perhaps that side was his. You started to head to the other bed on the right but Beel stopped you. 

“No. Use my bed. It’s the one on the left. Don’t use the bed on the right. I’ll sleep on the couch…”

“Why?” What reason could he have to forgo a perfectly good bed?

He explained that his brother, Belphegor, was up in the human world as an exchange student. Although that explained the bed issue, there was something nagging your mind. The “human” locked in the attic... There was something off about him. Could that be Belphegor…?

“I’d like to see a picture of Belphegor’s face,” you said, trying your best to sound casual. 

And there he was. You were right. The person you met in the attic is Belphegor. You had  _ totally _ known something was off about him, something he wasn’t being honest about. 

The two of you headed back to Beel’s room (after a quick stop in the kitchen) to get ready for bed. 

Beel had  _ insisted _ on sleeping on the couch, and probably for the best… You wouldn’t have minded sharing with him, but Lucifer had trusted him not to try anything with you and it wouldn’t end well if he caught the two of you sleeping together. The bed was incredibly comfortable - all the beds in the House of Lamentation were. It was easy to relax and begin to fall asleep, even in an unfamiliar place. 

As you started to drift off, your mind began to wander, reviewing the events of the past few days. You truly felt terrible about the whole custard situation. You knew you shouldn’t have eaten it, but you were caught up in the moment with Mammon…

At some point during the night, you jolted awake. Someone’s arms were wrapped around you. As your sleep-fogged brain tried to figure out who it could be, you shifted around to get a better look. A shock of ginger hair confirmed that it was Beel. Now that you were a little less out of it, it made sense, considering it was his room.

But what was he doing  _ here _ ? His arms wrapped around you, bare chest pressed against your side. Maybe sleepwalking. Or he just forgot you were sharing his room tonight.

“Beel?”

He mumbled something, holding you tighter and pulling you closer with every word. He’s incredibly strong and the pressure started to feel uncomfortable. You tried to wiggle a bit further from him, only to be pulled back to him effortlessly. 

“No… Belphie, please don’t leave me again,”

Oh. Well, you supposed there was no harm in staying like that for a while. Just so you wouldn’t hurt his feelings. Definitely not because lying here with the tall, handsome demon was literally a dream come true. With a smile, you wrapped your arm around him and rubbed his back softly. Resting your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, you fall back asleep even faster this time. 

\---

You woke in the morning to a cold, empty bed. A wave of disappointment washed over you. Beel must have gotten up early to get a head-start on breakfast. You got ready, pulling on your RAD uniform. The fit was better than anything you owned back in the human world and you couldn’t resist smiling. Asmo had worked on the tailoring for you and had squealed with delight when he finished.

You headed to the breakfast table and sat down across from Beel. It was just the two of you; everyone else must be busy or sleeping in. His eyes widen when you sit down. 

“Good morning, Beel! Did you sleep well?” you ask him, grinning cheerfully. He almost choked on his mouthful of pancakes, a blush rising to his cheeks as he coughed. You stifled a giggle. 

“MC, I didn’t mean to. I got up to eat something and I was so tired that I must have forgotten that you were there,” 

You chuckled. “All good, Beel! I didn’t mind at all. You’re nice and warm,”

\---

That night, the two of you were sitting on his bed, watching a movie on your laptop. By the time it was over, it was quite late and you were both tired and ready for bed. Beel stood and stretched. 

“Wait, Beel, why don’t you stay? It’s not fair for you to have to sleep on the couch in your own room. The bed’s got plenty of space for both of us,”

Beel nodded. “If you don’t mind. I slept better than usual last night with you there with me,”

You climbed into bed, grinning with delight. A glance over at Beel betrayed a smile of his own. When you fell asleep you were decidedly planted on either side of the bed but you woke a few hours later to find Beel wrapped around you once again. As much as you’d love to enjoy this moment, he’s squashing you a bit and it’s hard to breathe.

You whispered his name, trying to gently pull away from him. “MC, shhhhh,” he murmured back, nuzzling his cheek against yours. Smiling, you brushed some of his hair out of your face, relishing the feel of his body on yours. You drifted off again, the sound of him saying your name resonating in your head, the scent of his hair comforting you and drawing you to the blackness of sleep. 

\---

While the kitchen and your room were being repaired, you and Beel shared his bed every single night. He always made sure to leave enough space between you but by the morning the two of you were always tangled in each other’s arms. Beel always woke before you and left behind a tall, demon-shaped void, sometimes going to train, other times just heading to breakfast early.

Most mornings, he managed to slip out without waking you, but there was one time where luck was in your favor. As Beel started to untangle himself from you, you blinked awake. 

“Where are you going?” you murmured, still mostly asleep.

“I’m going to breakfast. I’m really hungry,” he said apologetically.

“Oh okay. Come back when you’re done,” and you stretched your arms out to him as he stood, trailing your fingers down his toned arm, aiming for the maximum contact before he left. As you dozed back to sleep, you heard a soft “okay” from across the room. 

You woke half an hour later and started getting ready for the day. After a few weeks of the same routine - Beel leaving before you woke and leaving the room solely to you - you didn’t even bother locking the door anymore. That’s what you loved about staying with Beel: the other brothers actually seemed to respect his privacy and didn’t come into his room without permission. The opposite seemed to be true of your own room, where it was impossible to get any privacy or alone time. Demons were coming in, unannounced, at all times of the day. Mostly Mammon. 

Just then, the door began to open and you jump, only in your underwear, your outfit laid out on the bed. Beel stood at the door, his face quickly turning bright pink. The two of you stared at each other, frozen and silent, before he stepped back outside, shutting the door behind him.

Cursing yourself for not locking the door, you hurriedly pulled on your clothes and finished getting ready. The sole consolation you had is that at least you were wearing a cute matching set (gifted to you by Asmo of course). You hurried to the door and spotted Beel leaning against the adjacent wall. 

“Sorry! You usually just stay out once you leave for the day,” you said, cheeks still slightly tinged pink. 

“You told me to come back, so I did...” he replied, avoiding your gaze.

“Oh,” And you vaguely remembered now; you had asked him to come back to bed and cuddle for longer. A deeper flush came to your cheeks at the thought. It was a bit late to go back to bed, and both of you were already dressed... You fake-checked the watch on your wrist even though you already knew the time. 

“Well… I’ve gotta eat breakfast!” you said, and heard him sigh in relief.

“Breakfast is very important. And I’m still hungry,”

You chuckled. Of course he is.

\---

That night, Luke came to stay with you - some falling out with Simeon. Beel offered to take the couch, and the two of you failed to mention your previous sleeping situation. What Luke didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. And so that night you shared the bed with the little angel. He is not a good bed-mate, waking you up more than once, kicking in his sleep. As you lay there in bed, you wished Beel was next to you instead. 

The next night, you lost him. Whoops. Getting in bed for the night was tense. Both of you were worried about the missing angel (not to mention the possible repercussions) but knew Lucifer would know if you went looking for him at this hour. 

The next day, Lucifer himself found the lost puppy and everything became so much worse. 

\---

After what happened in the tomb, it’s much harder to sleep. You kept replaying it over in your head - Lucifer screaming at you. His unholy form towering over you, his eyes glowing red in the dim light. You’d never be able to get that image out of your head. 

Beel stirred next to you and you turned to face him. His face was contorted and he was whispering something you could barely hear. “Lilith...Belphie…”

You sat up and tried to shake him awake. He jolted up, breathing heavily, and ran a hand through his already-messy hair. He’s ridiculously attractive, especially like this, but this was not the time and you pushed those thoughts away for now.

“Were you dreaming?” He nodded and explained his dream - the one about Belphie and Lilith vanishing and leaving him alone. And your heart broke. With Belphie “in the human world”, Beelzebub’s nightmare has come true and he truly is alone. 

“Would it be okay if...if I held your hand, MC? For a little bit. Until I fall asleep,” 

His cheeks were pink and you’re certain that your own were even more vibrant. You reached out and took his hand in yours, flashing him a smile. He laid back down, unable to hold his own smile back.

“Thanks,”

Lying back on your pillow, you faced him. His hand was warm and soft. It might be even harder to fall asleep now that you’re this close to the handsome demon. His scent was intoxicating… You absentmindedly rubbed your thumb over his, wondering the best way to get Belphie and Lucifer to make up. Beel squeezed your hand and pulled it onto his chest. 

“Come closer,” he murmured and you obeyed without hesitation, scooching closer until you’re flush against him, and you rested your head on his shoulder. He turned his head toward you, his lips just brushing your forehead. 

“Beel…? Are you already asleep...?”

“Yes. Shh,” he whispered back, and it took a lot for you to stifle a giggle.

“Goodnight,”

“Goodnight, MC,” You felt him smile. Despite yourself, you drifted off quickly, comfortable and warm.

In the morning, you woke to find Beel’s face inches from yours and it made you jump. The sight was certainly not unwelcome, just unexpected. The demon blinked open his eyes, a slight smile forming at the corners of his mouth. 

“You’re up early,” he said, brushing a finger over your cheek without thinking. Pink rushed to his cheeks and he sat up. 

“Or maybe you’re up late!” you teased, ignoring your own burning cheeks. This was the last time you’d wake up like this, you realized, and a wave of sadness washed over you. Lost in thought, you didn’t realize that he’d been getting ready until he was at the door. 

“Meet me for breakfast when you’re ready,” he called across the room, and you nodded. How could he have gotten ready so fast?! It could only have been five minutes, max. That demon really would do anything for food. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night, finally back in your own room, you tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. You’d never fall asleep at this rate… It’s not the same in your room and, more importantly, without Beelzebub. Would it be so inappropriate to join him in his room? Just one more night? He couldn’t possibly be mad… Right? Your feet made up your mind for you and you found yourself silently walking to his door, butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

At Beel’s door, you hesitated. Should you even bother knocking? He would probably be asleep anyway. Your fingers had almost touched the door when you heard footsteps approaching from behind. You jumped around in a panic, certain you’d see Lucifer there, about to reprimand you for being up so late. You breathed out a sigh of relief when instead it was Beel, returning from a late-night snack in the kitchen.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” he asked, walking past you to open his door, and held it open for you. Nodding, you sat on “your side” of the bed, already feeling more relaxed than when you had been alone in your own room. Pulling the covers up around you, you waited eagerly for Beel to climb in next to you. You could really use the closeness, something to help you fall asleep comfortably.

He sat up in bed next to you for a minute, staring off into space, seemingly lost in thought. He ran a hand through his hair, somehow managing to look even more attractive than before. He looked over at you pensively, and you reached out to take his hand. In one quick movement, he was kissing you, warm and soft and intoxicating. One of his hands was on your cheek, softly cupping your face, and you felt yourself begin to melt into it.

He pulled back, cheeks pink. “...Sorry, that was weird of me to do, wasn't it?”

“What? Beel, no! I liked it. I like...you. ...A lot,” you said, scooting closer to him.

“Really? That’s good...because I like you a lot too,” he replied, beaming. He pulled you into his lap, brushed a stray piece of hair from your face, and tucked it behind your ear. His hand on the small of your back was making the world around you blur, and you shivered in excitement. You leaned forward to kiss him again and brought your hands up to run them through his ginger hair. 

He breathed a soft moan into your mouth at your touch, pulling you closer to him. As you deepened the kiss, passionate and urgent, you felt his cock underneath you and grinded against him without thinking. Beel gasped and broke the kiss. He picked you up in one swift movement to lay you flat on your back underneath him.

He kissed you urgently and slipped a hand under your shirt. He traced his fingers up your stomach to your breast and squeezed gently.

“Is this okay?” he asked, breath shaky and ragged. You nodded breathlessly and squealed with delight when he pinched your nipple between two fingers. 

“You can touch me if you want. I don’t mind,” he whispered into your ear. He was giving you the choice but you could tell he desperately wanted you to take his suggestion. His cock strained against his shorts, pressing against your thigh

You ran your hand down his chest to his groin. You slipped your hand down his shorts and grasped his cock, sliding your hand down his shaft. He moaned, grasping your arm tightly to steady himself.

“MC, I want you so bad,” he whined, grinding into your hand.

“I want you too. Beel… Can I…?” You gesture to your mouth, cheeks flushing even darker pink. His cock jumped at the suggestion and he nodded eagerly. He pulled off his shorts and sat up against the headboard. His eyes were eager, hungry for your touch. 

Delicately tracing a finger down his shaft, you reveled in the way his face contorted in arousal, his cock jumping in anticipation. A drop of precum eased out of his tip and you lapped it up. Beel gasped sharply, gripping the bed-sheets underneath him. You teasingly licked from base to tip and gently sucked the head of his cock when you arrived at it.

“Please MC, please stop teasing…” he begged breathlessly. With a slight smile, you took his cock in your lips. You slowly made your way down his shaft, taking in as much as you could manage. Bobbing up and down, you swiped your tongue over his cock. Beel moaned your name in pleasure, gently holding your head in his hands.

“MC… H-hold on. I won’t be able to last like this and I want more.” You slid your mouth off of his cock with a quiet pop and grinned eagerly. 

“Me too,” you purred, taking off your pajama pants. You moved closer to him, considering climbing on his cock yourself. He chuckled and effortlessly flipped you onto your back. Your arousal, combined with the spit acting as lube on his cock, allowed for easy entry. He slipped inside you with a moan and you gasped at the sudden fullness. 

“I-is this okay?” he asked, flushed and breathless. 

“Yes! Fuck, you feel so good!” you replied, tracing your fingers down his back to his hips. You grabbed hold of his impossibly perfect ass, helping him to hit just the right spot.

He leaned down to kiss and nibble your neck. His teeth on your sensitive skin shot a pang of pleasure through your body and you bit back a needy whimper. You were already getting close so you slipped a hand down to your clit to give yourself just a little help, and you gasped at the new sensation. 

“MC, I... You’re mine, right?” he asked, staring earnestly down at you, his purple eyes sparkling in the dim light. It was hard to think; everything felt  _ so good. _

You managed to stammer out, “Yes, Beel, yes, I’m yours, I’ll always be yours,” and then you were  _ coming _ and your words turned into mindless babbles, repeating his name over and over.

He didn’t last much longer himself, only getting in a few more pumps before crying out your name as he came.

Coming down from your orgasm high, you stared up at the handsome demon. His hair was ruffled; there was sweat on his brow and a goofy grin on his face. He was perfect. 

He planted a sloppy kiss on your lips and flopped next to you. After catching his breath, he turned on his side to face you. 

“Shower time?” he asked, smiling widely. Your own grin answering his question, he scooped you up in his arms and carried you to his bathroom. Wrapping your arms around him, you kissed his cheek, feeling the happiest and most content you’ve been since arriving in the Devildom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you think! c:


End file.
